


A Series of Events

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [54]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Archdemons (Dragon Age), Comfort, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Dreaming, F/M, Gen, Grey Wardens, Nightmares, Short, The Dark Ritual, The Harrowing (Dragon Age), time lapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on prompts from r/dragonageAnother sequence of drabbles! This time, they depict the events from the mage origin to what happens several days after the Archdemon dies.





	A Series of Events

_****Prompt 5:**** 100 Word Drabble: A disturbed night's sleep… and **freeform**_

 

 

The clanking of armored boots wakes her. Opening an eye proves her ears right; Templars, three of them.

“It is time. Come with us, miss,” the nearest says. The Knight-Captain.

Slippers on, she sleepily follows them upward through the tower. Finally, they reach the very top of Kinloch, to the one place in her home she’s never explored: the Harrowing chamber.

Whispered advice. “The spirits may rule it, but your own will is real.”

A scolding. “The apprentice must go through this test alone.”

An ultimatum given: Succeed or die.

The lyrium sings in her mind, as it always has.

 

..

 

“Bed” had consisted of a humble bedroll for weeks now. She had to strain to remember what a decent mattress felt like. Of all the certainties a life in the Circle had, who knew that having a decent bed would be what she’d miss the most? That and normal dreams. Well, as normal as dreams could be for a mage.

Roaring. Fangs. Wings. Fire. A horde marching. It’d seemed so _real_.

“Bad dreams, huh?” he asks.

“It seemed so real...” she replies.

She rubs sleep from her eyes. His eyes look as haunted as she feels.

“Because it IS real.”

 

..

 

The dragon was in her dream again. It could **see** her! She could feel burning hatred flowing from it. She could… understand it?

_I will find you both._

Her eyes fly open.

“You’re awake! Did you feel it, too? It was like the archdemon saw us. SAW US!… Wait. Did you hear that?”

A knot of pain explodes at the back of her head, bringing the now-familiar feeling of a predator catching scent of its prey. Her prey. Darkspawn, close and a significant number. A soft hiss comes before the unearthly scream. Shrieks.

Her blood sings. Death awaits her prey.

 

..

 

“I urge you to be convincing.”

Exhaustion bit at her heels with each weary step in from the doorway. Maker, she didn’t want to do this. But not at least trying would be worse. There was a way out for both of them, a way to deny the archdemon the satisfaction of taking one them with it to oblivion.

“I see you can’t sleep, either.”

The price was one she couldn’t pay, no matter how much she wished she could. But he could. But would he?

“We’re friends, right?”

He relented and she hated herself. But they’d live. Maybe. Hopefully.

 

..

 

A sleepy smile curls her lips but her eyes remain shut. “I can feel you staring at me, Zev.”

A breathy chuckle answers, followed by the shifting of the mattress as he snuggles in next to her. A gentle calloused hand caresses the lobe that holds the earring. She opens her eyes and smirks, watching him watching her. Foreheads touch, followed by a tired but contented pair of sighs.

She will heal, in time. Once she did, no matter what it held, no matter where it took them, they would face the future, together. A favorite word, a favorite feeling. _Together._


End file.
